Pokkén Tournament/credits
These are the credits for Pokkén Tournament. BANDAI NAMCO Studios Inc. Game Producer * Masaaki Hoshino Director * Haruki Suzaki Battle Director * Yoshinori Takahashi The Master Lead Game Designer * Yasuhito Kobayashi Lead Programmer * Sei Nakatani Art Director * Hiroyasu Hosoya Lead Animation Designer * Hidekazu Shirai Sound Director * Katsuhiko Iwama Lead Technical Support * Hiroshi Numakami Product Manager * Hisaharu Tago Art Manager * Tomohiro Mori QA Manager * Yasuaki Kurosawa Battle Designers * Tomoyuki Sasamori * Ryo Saito * Hiroyuki Arinaga * Sohei Kamada Battle Coordinators * Tsuyoshi Akasaka * Akio Kato * Yuya Aoki * Yukitsugu Kato Game Designers * Nobutaka Sakai * Yoshiteru Shibuya * Masashi Tomii * Takumi Horie * Masayoshi Noda * Takashi Yoshida * Seidou Ozawa * Youhei Igari Senior Programmers * Takashi Koshigoe * Shinobu Kiriyama * Wataru Tada * Kenichi Nakaguchi Programmers * Kenichi Wakisaka * Tetsuo Hannya * Shiro Tani * Masanori Ota * Yoshihiro Nagata * Takeyuki Sakai * Suguru Yokoyama Lead Character Artist * Toshiteru Ogata Character Artists * Xuewei Li * Yu Sakuma * Atsuko Nagano * Wataru Bantani Lead Stage Artist * Yuko Mizoguchi Lead VFX Artist * Yuki Aoyama VFX Artists * Syu Takenaka * Teruyoshi Wada Lead UI Artists * Chiaki Satake UI Artist * Eri Fujidai Lead Cut Scene Artist * Kei Hotaka Cut Scene Artists * Kenji Kumagai * Kenta Ichikawa Lead Artist * Hiromi Watanabe Artists * Minoru Sashida * Tamami Ishikawa * Minako Kusaka * Hiroshi Asai Design Companies AGNI-FLARE CO., LTD. * Takeshi Inaba * Syogo Shimosawa * Yoshiaki Mori * Ai Morita * Hiromi Koide bee tribe co., ltd. * Kouichi Minami * Mizuki Tashima DIGITAL WORKS Entertainment Inc. * Yasuhiro Ishiwatari * Yuki Kawauchi Hautecouture Inc. * Shinya Nakamura * Mai Yoshimoto * Masaya Yasuno BANDAI NAMCO Studios Singapore Pte. Ltd. * Shinichi Ikeda * Goh Yingxi * Koh Yong Qiang * Tricia Wee * Crystal Wong IMAGICADIGITALSCAPE Co., Ltd. * Tamio Kimura * Kazuaki Toya Animation Director * Takao Yamagishi Animation Designers * Keiichiro Yoshitake * Momoko Chiba * Mika Kamataki Real-Time Demo Animation Designer * Hiroyuki Shirai Animation Technical Support * Kazuhiro Watanabe * Yuhei Yamamoto Motion Capture Artists * Naoaki Ishida * Miki Fukawatase * Yasunobu Samata * Akiko Hasegawa * Tetsuya Kanakubo * Isao Nakayama * Jun Ohsone Motion Capture Actors Coordination * KATSUGEKIZA Inc. Action Coordinator * Wataru Koga Motion Capture Actors * Motion Actors Japan * Akira Sugihara * Tony Hosokawa * Keiichi Wada * Motokuni Nakagawa * Ayako Hino * Yutaka Kambe * Yui Tomuro Lead Sound Designer * Shiori Miyazawa Lead Music Composer * Hiroki Hashimoto Sound Designers * Etsuo Ishii * LindaAI-CUE * Tomomitsu Kaneko * Shouichi Hiyama * Junichi Funada * Mitsuki Yamamoto * kyo Music Composers * Hiroyuki Kawada * Rio Hamamoto * Taku Inoue * Torine * Yoshinori Hirai * Takafumi Sato * Mitsuhiro Kitadani * Yu Sugimoto Musical Performer Flute, Fretless Bass, Gut Guitar * Jesahm Guest Music Composer * Shota Kageyama (SPICE Music) Acoustic & Electric Guitar, Mandolin * Hiroaki Tsutsumi Violin * Yuma Ito Mastering Engineer * su-kei (OMFACTORY) * Yoshiyuki Watanabe (VICTOR STUDIO) Application Engineers * Kana Ishikawa * Kei Yamamoto * Akiyoshi Miyazu Mechatronics & Industrial Designers * Shoichiro Akamatsu * Eiji Hasegawa * Yasuji Fukutomi * Masataka Ishii * Sunao Haga * Asa Ichinozuka Project " SystemDragoon" * Masahide Kawakami * Ryoichi Kaku * Hiroshi Kajita * Sasaki Naoya NU Library Team * Yoshito Iwanaga * Jun Kamoshima * Tsuyoshi Nakazawa * Takashi Masuyama * Susumu Morii * Atsushi Nakano * Atsushi Ohta NU Sound Team * Yoshihori Kurohata * Kunio Yamaguchi * Hiroto Fushimi * Keigo Tanaka * Hiroaki Kubota * Tsuyoshi Yoshimoto * Hiroyuki Hiraishi * Tetsukazu Nakanishi * Minamo Takahashi PROJECT "LUMEN" * Masahiro Yoshida * Katsumasa Horiuchi * Masayuki Shimizu * Tatsunori Ishibashi * Ryuichi Sakamoto * Masumi Yamamoto * Kouichi Taruishi * Hideomi Hashima NU Support Team * Yoko Akao * Hideyuki Kuga System Support * Daigo Suzuki * Isamu Kubota * Minoru Nagahori * Ryuichi Skamoto * Syuichi Ogasawara * Yu Kitahara Localization * KINSHA CO., LTD. Localization Director * Yoriko Kuwahara Translation Editor * Caitlin Beggs Kojima Translators * Deven Neel * Benjamin Wood * Anthony Teixeira * Virginia Petrarca * Andreas Wollny * Yuko Keller * Emilio Masia * Minako Inoue Special Thanks * Tomofumi Oosaka * Takehiko Miyamoto * Hiroshi Nakamura * Yuya Koike * Akiko Yamauchi * Takashi Hori * Sayaka Tsukamoto * Yoko Koiwai * Katsutoshi Nakashita * Noboru Yumisaka * Keisuke Fukuzaki * Shoko Doi * Yasuaki Watanabe * Taisuke Aihara * Tsuyoshi Endo * Yosuke Sakata * Amika Masuda * Yoko Kitagawa * Naoki Kuwata * Masaya Fukasawa * Shin Watarai * Marina Eguchi * Tsuyoshi Takahashi * Tetsunori Kawanoue * Mitsugu Makino * Masanori Shima * Keigo Kuramochi * Masaya Ikemura * Yuya Toyama * Koki Nishida * Hidehiko Yonemura * All Tekken Staff * The Pokémon Company Producer * Takato Utsunomiya Development Producer * Kunimi Kawamura Development Support * Takuya Hashimoto * Sayuri Yamamoto * Yuhma Ohchi Sales & Promotion * Kenjiro Ito * Taku Kawamoto * Nobuhiro Sawabe * Rui Kawaguchi * Ryosuke Hanawa * Sahoko Morotsuki * Norimasa Nakazato * Retsuji Nomoto * Shohei Furuta Special Thanks * Yukari Fukushima * Gakuji Nomoto * Ryohei Itakura * Michiko Takizawa * GAME FREAK inc. Pokémon Original Director * Satoshi Tajiri Very Special Thanks * Junichi Masuda * Ken Sugimori * Tetsuya Watanabe * Creatures Inc. The Pokémon Company International Brand Review and Approval * Yasuhiro Usui * Noriko Netley * Elena Nardo * Cyril Schultz * Bertrand Lecocq * Ben Regal * Franck Couée * Aymeric Forgit * Pierre Gauthier * Lylia Khrissate * Silvia De Bellis * Fabio Giusti * Marco Sartori * Guido Scarabello * Manuela Suriano * Michael Ecke * Daniel Heucher * Kathleen Kalms * Sina Moelleken * Claudia Thon * Alberto Gracia Castellano * Enrique Joga Elvira * Alejandro Martínez Monge * Virginia Paradés Gurrea * Mariona Pera i de Miguel Special Thanks * Kenji Okubo * Gaku Susai BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Inc. Producers * Katsuhiro Harada * Takayuki Shindo * Ryuichiro Baba * Yuji Takahashi * Taiki Yasuko * Hiroshi Saiki * Kenta Seino * Hidenori Kikuno * Ayaka Inamasu * Yukiko Kamoshida Quality Assurance * Tomohiro Takizawa * Masashi Aoyama * Yuya Takahashi * Satoshi Miura * Ryo Tanaka * Akihide Ono Testers * Sakae Yada * Sawako Akama * Noboru Tsuchiya Debug * POLE TO WIN Co., Ltd. Title Leader * Takahiro Ano * Yuiki Adachi * Daisuke Ikeda Chief Debugger * Taku Iguchi * Masayuki Hama * Tetsuo Okuno * Shu Yoshimura DIGITAL Hearts Co., Ltd. * Yuzuru Hamada * Jiro Fukuhama Special Thanks * Masataka Yamada * Jason Arney Executive Producers * Makoto Asazuma * Hirotaka Reizei * Shinichiro Aiki * Hirotaka Watanabe * Junichiro Koyama * Tomoaki Imanishi * Fuyuki Nishizawa Nintendo Co., Ltd. Coordinator * Akira Kinashi Testing * Mario Club Co., Ltd. * Keisuke Fukushima * Tsuyoshi Komura * Kanta Yokota Manual * Aki Sakurai Technical Support * Shuhei Furukawa * Kyohei Minato * Tomohiro Umeda * Mitsuo Iwamoto Special Thanks * Yuki Okada * Kei Ninomiya * Masahito Okita * Junko Ishikawa Nintendo of America Localization Support * Ryo Uchida * Terry Chan * JC Rodrigo * Dan Owsen * James Michael * Shannon Roberts * Nicko Gonzalez De Santiago Product Testing * Masayasu Nakata * Seth Hanser * Eric M. Bush * Sean Egan * Q Dequina * Robert Jahn * Nami Jamesson * Michael Sahlin * Chris Hicks * Pablo Reyes * Product Testing Technicians * Madison Levitan * Lauren Murashige * Cass Gryphon * Kirk Brown * Samantha Davies * Michael McGuire * Jonathan Szolas Nintendo of Europe Localisation Support * Kazunari Suzuki * Canela Rodal Translation Support * Daniele Braglia * Roby Liebetruth * NOE Translation Team Quality Assurance * Patrick Thorenz * Jesús Gutiérrez Cuadra * Marco Gruden * Pole To Win UK Ltd. (London) Special Thanks * Ryoko Sawabe * Dario De Leo Pokémon Voice Actors * Chinatsu Akasaki * Daichi Endo * Kiyotaka Furushima * Kazuhiro Fusegawa * Sachie Hirai * Yuki Horinaka * Mayumi Iizuka * Kikuko Inoue * Miyuki Kobori * Tsuguo Mogami * Ami Naito * Karin Nanami * Saaya Nohara * Kenta Ohkuma * Ikue Otani * Toru Sakurai * Kensuke Sato * Chiharu Shigematsu * Tarusuke Shingaki * Masaki Terasoma * Hiroki Yasumoto * Hiroyuki Yoshino Character Voice Actors Nia * Marina Inoue * Anand Jacobs Anne * Yui Ishikawa * Jenny Shima Alyssa * Mayumi Iizuka * Tomomi Shimada Glenn * Kensuke Sato * Charles Glover Tarvis * Tarusuke Shingaki * Michael Wattley Keith * Kenta Ohkuma * Brett Coleman Elinn * Karin Nanami * Aniella Sanchez Walter * Minoru Inaba * Walter Roberts Nora * Romi Park * Rachel Walzer Jake * Masaki Terasoma * Peter von Gomm Nicholas * Kazuhiro Fusegawa * Jovette Rivera Chloe * Chinatsu Akasaki * Rumiko Varnes Ryan * Chiharu Shigematsu * Vinay Murthy Maya * Saaya Nohara * Tomomi Shimada System Voice * Yuki Kaida Sound Production * Techno Sound Co.,Ltd. Sound Director * Masafumi Mima Mixer * Fujio Yamada (Tricycle Studio) Recording assistants * Wakaba Kuriyama (Aoi Sound) * Toshiaki Noda (Aoi Studio) * Koko Hirakawa (Aoi Studio) * Tatsuya Sato (Tricycle Studio) Sound Mix Studio * Aoi Studio Co., Ltd. Sound Production Managers * Tomoko Nakashima * Akiko Tairadate Overseas Sound Coordination * ATTIC INC. CG Movie Production * OLM Digital, Inc. Director * Takeshi Mori CGI Producer * Masaaki Kobayashi CGI Supervisor/CGI Director * Yoshinori Moriizumi CGI Production Manager * Yuki Ninomiya Font Design by Fontworks Inc. The typefaces included herein are developed by DynaComware. Fonts used in-game are provided in part by Bitstream Inc. All rights reserved. Fonts used in-game are provided in part by TypeBank Co.,Ltd. All rights reserved. Executive Producer BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Inc. * Satoshi Oshita The Pokémon Company * Tsunekazu Ishihara Category:Credits